Shattered Cries
by purestarlight71
Summary: Krista is a normal girl living in Japan...she has great plans for the future...before she is captured by the Black Ghost Organization...and her life is changed forever!
1. Default Chapter

Shattered Cries  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CYBORG 009, or anything that has to do with it.there are not too many fanfics on it out there, so I decided to make my own right now! Please review! My story my first seem a little boring to all of you out there (I know it has paragraphs) but I hope fans of the show like it! ^.^ It will get better I hope! By the way, Krista Tenderwood is my character; I made her up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a normal day for Krista Tenderwood. She had just finished another wonderful day of high school. She was so looking forward to attending the dance the following night.she even had a date this time! She silently trudged home under the silent trees.when suddenly she froze, clutching her chest. That pain again.she silently rubbed it off as nothing. She couldn't let it get in her way.she just had too much on her mind.it probably wasn't anything.  
  
The cherry blossoms in Japan were in full bloom. And Krista just loved the color they gave off; it was very calm and peaceful for her. She slowly watched the blossoms twirl and fall, as she drew closer to her neighborhood. The neighborhood Krista lived in, is not exactly what others might think the best; but to her it was home.  
  
Krista casually walked in through the front door, yelling "Mom, I'm home" as her usual routine. She then plopped on her bed, and relaxed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next night, Krista was busily getting ready to go to the dance. She had picked out the perfect outfit, makeup, and other girlish necessities. All that was left was a slight touch of mascara, and she was out the door.  
  
Krista was going to walk to the dance, since her family was not wealthy enough to own a car. Her father had died, when Krista was only an infant.she never knew him.and there was no one left to provide for the family. Her mother tried.honestly.she worked and strived full weeks, just so her daughter would be well cared for.even if it cost great sacrifices.  
  
Her mother was hardly ever home now.working sixteen hours a day.she barely had time to sleep, much less spend time with Krista! But, it was no one's fault that the household had fallen into such depression.When Krista did glance her mother, she was nothing more than a silent shade, passing from room to room silent and un-emotional, not like her former self.  
  
Krista just simply left a short note, explaining to her mother where she was going, and that she should be back in a couple of hours. Then slowly trudging into the quickly approaching night, Krista had a feeling that something wasn't right; she ignored it though, too excited about the evening that lay ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Five hours later, a wearied Krista stumbled out of a restaurant, retiring for the evening. It had been a wonderful night, full of four hours of dancing with Josh; he then even had treated her to a late dinner, paying, himself of course! She felt so overjoyed at the thought of seeing him tomorrow again! Caught in a daydream, Krista carelessly wandered the streets in the city. She did not care to return home yet, still restless and needing fresh air to calm her spirits.  
  
Soon it began to softly pour, and Krista sought shelter in a nearby alleyway. She was still reciting her vivid date with Josh, when cold hands stealthily gripped her neck.and the world faded to black. 


	2. Chapter Two: Surgery

Shattered Cries  
  
Chapter Two: Surgery  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cyborg 009, or anything that has to do with it in this fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cyborg 003 sat bolt upright in bed. She had just awoken from a horrible dream. Not just a dream but a recollection of what had happened in her life. How the Black Ghost Organization had altered her life, by making her into a cyborg.just so that horrible organization could claim to have superior weaponry! All members of that organization were heartless scoundrels in her eyes! How could they! How could they possibly do such things? But then again, she thought, this war they were fighting might never be over.Just because most of the cyborgs Black Ghost created, revolted and fought against their creators, didn't mean that the company would stop making them.  
  
003 knew in her heart, that it would still be a long time before Black Ghost would announce defeat. She knew that Black Ghost would keep making cyborgs; that they were even doing so right now; but hopefully, someday this fight would be over. And she, and the rest of her kind, could resume and lead somewhat normal lives. For this 003 hoped, just as her eyes closed, and sleep came once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krista awoke slowly.  
Where was she now, she thought silently.  
Krista kept hearing the loud buzzing and beeping of nearby monitors.  
Was she in a hospital?  
She slowly thought back, to what had happened. How had she gotten here?  
Oh, yes! Krista remembers the wonderful time she had with Josh.then she had been walking around when it began to rain. She went for shelter in a nearby alley and---  
Krista remembered the face. The man's dark face, with a small scar running alongside his cheek.his cold fingers around her throat, and then blackness.  
Who was he? And where was she now?  
She knew the only accurate way to find out would be to open her eyes.  
She tried to do so, but her eyelids seemed very heavy, and she herself, sleepy and lethargic.What's wrong with me she, thought silently.  
After a few seconds, Krista managed to pry her eyelids open.  
What her eyes did see shocked her though!  
She was in a large circular room, brightly light and well secured.  
She tried to sit up, to gain a better view of the room, but felt herself being confined by a series of metal straps, holding her to a table; but not just any table, an operating table!!!  
Krista noticed she was surrounded by many surgeons, wearing aquamarine outfits.  
She was about to yell at the surgeons to get somebody's attention, when she felt a mask being pressed into her face. Krista panicked and began breathing quickly, inhaling a powerful anesthesia. The last thing she saw was a scalpel moving toward her arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So there's the second chapter of my story. How do you like it? Please read and review!!! ^.^ P.S. There's more to come!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: Thoughts of 009

Shattered Cries  
  
Chapter Three: Thoughts of 009  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009 or anything else used in this fanfiction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
003 woke up silently, and dressing quickly headed downstairs to make some coffee.She currently was staying at a lodge in Japan, visiting with her friends, especially Joe.her face turned a bright red.Joe, she thought.  
  
It had been about a year since the cyborgs disbanded after the rebellion.of course she and Joe had stayed in touched over that year, writing as frequently to each other as possible; she, in fact, was in Japan currently since he had invited her to come.  
  
Could he possibly be thinking of her, right now, she thought? She blushed again, fully knowing her deep feelings for Joe, and only hoping that he felt the same way; so she would know she was acting like a complete fool. She quickly grabbed her purse, and arriving at the train station, proceeded to buy the tickets for the small village of Narita, where Joe and her had planned to meet.She was so excited, and couldn't wait to be with him, after a year apart!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dr. Gilmore continued looking at the computer monitors, then turning his attention back to the infant-like cyborg in the corner, he asked:  
  
"001, are you sure of this? Do you really think that Black Ghost has resumed making more cyborgs?"  
  
Positive, Dr. Gilmore.he replied telepathically.  
  
"What do you suggest we do then?" Dr. Gilmore said with an annoyed look on his face. He was tired of Black Ghost, as well, and even though he was really fond of 001, he still was embarrassed at times to be seen taking orders from an infant.  
  
Hmm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please read and review! Also I apologize that this chapter wasn't that good; I'm still trying to put together the storyline for it. ^^ Also, if anyone has a suggestion to what Krista's new powers could be, let me know, otherwise I'll just think up something! Thanks for reviewing in advance!!! 


End file.
